Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna module, particularly, to a double-fed antenna module.
Description of Related Art
Recently, as well as the development of the wireless communication technology the electronic devices in the market such as smart phones and tables widely apply the wireless communication technology to transmit information.
However, with the increasing requirement of the communication, the antenna architecture with multiple antennas is used in the electronic devices to increase the transmission rate. However, it also increases the difficulty of antenna design, and the transmission quality is reduced due to the disturbance between the antennas.
Therefore, it is an important research topic and a target of major development to solve the disturbance between the antennas in a multi-antenna architecture in the field in recent times.